


Visiting (Revised)

by timelodge



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat disguises himself as WH to get some insight on what goes on, M/M, hes a sneaky bastard, let's do this, maybe not, will it backfire? maybe, wooo im remaking this series and reworking the idea to change it and make it better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelodge/pseuds/timelodge
Summary: Black Hat always knew when people would commit acts behind his back; easily and near perfectly assume their thoughts on him. Although, while it was much easier in his own house and business, people learned to hide things. To get away with things. Most of the time it was minimalistic things; candy stashes, things broken on little traipses through the house.But when Flug becomes distant and dull, Black Hat decides to take it into his own hands to figure out what he's hiding.





	Visiting (Revised)

Black Hat always knew when people would commit acts behind his back; easily and near perfectly assume their thoughts on him. As a villain, it was an important part in the business; he needed to know what his clientel were wishing for so he could influence them.  
Although, while it was easy for him to manipulate the situation in his own house and business, people learned to hide things. To get away with things. Most of the time it was minimalistic things; candy stashes, things broken on little traipses through the house.  
He was a busy man, and he didn't have time for petty happenings. But something was off recently. Flug had gone distant, not even a hint of enthusiasm in his voice when working or presenting his inventions to his boss. Not to say he should care, but he did- for business, of course.  
Black Hat stepped into the lab ceremoniously. As the heavy metal doors closed behind him, Flug blinked in response. He looked up eventually, not surprised by who it was. The click of his heels was unmistakable- a tornado siren in the eye of the storm.  
That is, when he wanted to be heard.

“Sir,” Flug greeted, croaking through his focus.  
“Doctor,” was the reply as a gloved, dark hand was rested on his desk. Flug drew his eyes to the tapping to the man's clawed typing. “I will be having my… brother visit. Do humor him. I believe you two will get along quite.. finely.”  
“Wait, what?” Flug retorted. brother? What the hell?  
“..’Born’, as your kind says? Created, ah. Created from positive, and I, negative," Black hat smirked proudly. "His business is in town and though how… dastardly it is, I have offered out of the kindness of my hat, my hospitality to.. White Hat”  
Flug furrowed his brows. While this sounded ominous, he knew better than to question his boss.  
“Yes, sir.”  
As Black Hat left, Flug failed to notice his clone ray (a not-so-successful invention. It worked, sure, but it wasn’t the biggest hit with clients.)

 

The next day, Blackhat chuckled to himself as he adorned a white suit and hat. He did not switch his monocle, but none of them had actually met White Hat, so how would they know it was different?  
He admitted, while still dashing, black was more his color. White, too bright. Too pure.  
He looked at his clone, his carbon copy. Fucking astonishing.  
He wasted no time flattering himself. Well, both versions.  
He looked at himself in his full mirror. He cracked a smile. He was so sinister, and such a good actor! If it was for such evil purposes, he supposed he could shift it into a warm smile. All in the act.  
 All in the act.

 

As she 'met' him, Dementia looked at the white-clad man, bored.  
“So you’re a goody-goody?” she questioned. “That’s boring. I like Black Hat."  
Black Hat averted his eyes in annoyance. She would never stop her incessant rambling. "He’s… scary!" she continued. "Keeps you on edge! It’s sexy as hell.”  
Black Hat grunted. “I’d prefer you didn’t talk about my… brother in that manner.”  
Dementia rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. The clone walked about occasionally. While he could get away with having him around more, it wasn’t necessary. It wouldn’t exactly be out of character for Black Hat to be annoyed by such… heroic beings.  
As he ‘introduced’ himself to 5.0.5., he was pulled into a very warm, welcoming, sweet hug. He gingerly patted the bear’s back, trying to preserve his façade.  
The bear swayed a bit, and eventually set him down while receiving a light grunt from the man. 

 

He soon found himself winding down the extravagant halls of his house, and cracked his next before the turn to the lab.  
Now to ‘meet’ Flug.  
He stepped into the lab, a bit more character to the clicks of his heels; light, not the normal intimidation.  
Flug peeked up, and stood. He straightened his coat and held his hand out. Though a _good guy_ , he looked tolerable. Maybe good means nice. Nicer than his boss, for sure.  
Black Hat shook his hand warmly. An easy task; Years of business proved its social skills. Fake a smile, hold your temper until they leave. Keep your claws in your gloves.  
“You must be Flug.” The man spoke in a less intimidating voice than usual, but the raspiness remmained.  
“And you, White Hat.”  
Flug smiled slightly under his bag. Hopefully a kind soul, more patient with him than his boss was.  
Black Hat almost chuckled.  
it was odd, having such a form so pure yet so similar to Black Hat. Flug had assumed that Black Hat would be around more often so assure that his brother wasn't making himself too at home and/or 'corrupting' his villa of villainy.  
But, surprisingly, he didnt see much of his boss. He saw him walking in the hallway, getting onto 5.0.5 and Dementia occasionally, but he didn't come into the lab much. He'd loom over him for a few seconds and grunt as he walked out- mostly because of White Hat being stuck like glue to the lab. Be it because of FLug or business, Flug didnt really mind, not really.  
White Hat was polite enough, interested in his inventions and even his ramblings.  
He was composed, careful.  


 

Flug sat at his desk. He tinkered with washers and bolts, fastening them to stabilize a few inventions. White Hat - well, Black Hat, - sat, watching intently.  
"So... what's it like, being a villain?" Black Hat asked. His voice was still raspy and ominous, but lighter and gentler. Flug liked that.  
"It's alright, when youre not being targeted or anything. We're pretty much protected around here, though. Unless it's Black Hat doing the attacking."  
"Ah, Black Hat. I haven't seen him in decades, but he doesn't seem too interested in brotherly bonding. Do tell me, what is he like nowadays?"  
Flug sighed and put down the tools he was holding. He looked to the side.  
"He's... as a villain would be."  
"I mean, to you. What's he like?" 'White Hat' inquired.  
"Why would you care? You're a hero, we're villains."  
Black Hat's face lit up in mock excitement. It nearly made his stomachs churn, putting on such an act.  
"Precisely! We're heroes! We care!"  


 

Flug sighed. He wasn't the type to open up to people, especially ones he didn't know. He'd talked to 5.0.5 a few times. The bear was a comforting soul. He had a sibling relationship with Dementia- it was either, 'if i see you, i will punch you' or 'if i see them, I'll punch them for you'.  
He guessed there was no point in lying, it was the man's brother, and if this man was residing here, in a house of villains as a hero, he assumed he man was alright.  
"He's fucking... insufferable."  
A burning sensation grew at the base of Black Hat's skull.  
"We all try so hard- or, well at least I do. But it's like he hates me the most. I'm always busting my ass trying, trying so hard but he doesn't care."  
Flug furrowed his brow and squeezed his eyes shut, resting his head on his hand. He was so frustrated. He was dedicated to this company and his boss, and all he got in return was slaps to the back of the head and lectures.  
No 'good work's, no appreciation, nothing.  


 

He found himself spilling out all of his thoughts, how fucking frustrated and annoyed and how hateful he was that all he was was a fucking pawn, and not even a good one.  
"I hate it, it's bullshit. It's fucking useless. He's a villain. nothing really matters to him other than Profit. It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as he gets products. Maybe the worst part is that i stil care about him. I don't see why I do, why I want to make sure I do the best for im when he could just find a scientist better than me."  
"He could, but he wouldn't."  
"Why the fuck wouldn't he? He woudn't care if I was a god damned chicken nugget as long as he gets his monthly quota."  
"I don't think a chicken nugget is a very-"  
"Exactly!" Flug interrupted. "He doesn't give two shits about anyone!"

Black hat felt a rumble in his throat. His underling, saying these things? Tapped into his bad side. he _relished_ being devious.  
Think hero. Think hero.  
Think hero.

Black hat sighed and stood. "we should continue this conversation tomorrow," he said, looking at the upset man. "It's been wonderful meeting you."  
Flug rubbed his temples from underneath his bag. "II'm sorry, uh- it's been a stressful day." Stressful day, we  
ek, month... year. Life.

Black hat almost cackled.  
"Farewell, dear doctor. Tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow."

Flug woke up in his bed, exhausted. Usually he wouldn't even bother to trek to his room, but his boss had said they had to be precise and elegant as to avoid... White hat... and his heroic senses ruining things.  
The scrawny man rolled and swung one leg off of the bed, face in his pillow that smelled of coffee, stress, and paper. He pushed himself up and slipped his bag and goggle on, slipping his temporary mask off from under it when it was on. For a second he sat and wondered why he didn't wake up in the lab, like a dog who thought their owner had actually thrown the ball before realizing after they have it in their hand still. He sighed.  
He wasn't feeling having company today.  
He felt like absolute shit, all the thoughts and feelings dwelled on from yesterday. Was it too much to be appreciated? He'd been overlooked and worthless all his life; as a child, in school, in his job, everywhere. Even the clients ignored him. Instead of directly acknowledging himm about inquiries on a product, they would ask Black Hat, even when they were sure he would not be the one to know.  


 

Villains were. Villains.  


 

He had no desire to be involved with heroic business, but he figured White hat was good company for the time being.  
He rose and dressed himself in his every-day clothes, filtering through for a shirt that wasn't the most damaged to avoid White hat inquiring. He stepped out into the hallway and headed to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. Another day, another dollar. For Black hat, that is.

Flug headed to the lab, food and drink in gloved hands. and he arrived to the door, it opened and clipped the plate of scrambled eggs and toast, sending it scattering to the ground and shattering. in his panic, Flug had tried to be fast enough to prevent it, sending the coffee sloshing and spilling.  
How convenient, Black Hat (or, per say, Black hat's clone) passed by once he heard a shattering. He demanded he cleaned up and get back to work. Flug scurried and picked up glass. Thank god he wore his gloves to his room last night.  
Black hat- well, "White Hat" snapped his fingers and the plate mended itself as the stains were drained from the two men's clothing. He put his hand on the smaller man's back.  
"Come. Let's remake your breakfast. I hope you're okay with black toast."  
Flug looked up at the man, eyes wide. What the fuck, man? _hospitality_? holy fuck.  
Flug laughed and sniffled away his stress tears. "I'll.. I'll tolerate it this once."

He wasn't accustomed to such kindness, but god damn, he could get used to it.


End file.
